Alexa Smitch : Triwizard Tournament
by Oh-Scarfy-Oh-Dumbledear
Summary: I am Alexa Smitch, I've never been this scared in my life.


**Im fully aware the Triwizard Tournament was discontinued after 1972, this was for fun~ I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

It had been two days since Dumbledore announced The Triwizard Tournament. The Marauders, Lily and myself where sat by the banks of the Black Lake, watching time go by on a Saturday morning.

''I think I would have a fair chance of winning the Triwizard Tournament.'' Sirius muttered, leaning against the trunk of a tree. I sat at the roots of the tree, pulling up grass absent mindedly besides Remus, who was unsurprisingly reading.

''Don't joke around Sirius, they're looking for strong-willed wizards and witches. Not big wimps such as yourself.'' I joked, throwing grass at her friends leg.

''Hey, I wasn't kidding!'' Sirius said as he slumped to the floor, ''I'd love to see _you _try, Alex. Wouldn't last two minuets, kid.''

Suddenly, I stood up and crossed my arms angrily, eyes sharpening menacingly.

''One; I would last longer than you! Two; Don't call me kid!'' I protested.

Sirius stood up too, growling curses under his breath.

James, Remus and Lily where used to this sort of tension and arguments between the us. Remus thought it was because Sirius hated his 'greatness' being challenged by a woman. If James told Sirius he wouldn't stand a chance in the tournament, Sirius would probably noogie him, then return to basking in his enormous ego. However, this was a girl who thought she was better than him. Sirius would never hit a _girl_.

However, the argument between us began to become a fiery battle of words, of which I could see Lily, James and Remus found rather uncomfortable.

So, James suggested we both put our names into the Goblet of Fire. Lily hit James around the back of the head and Remus' book slid from his hands.

Sirius and myself became uncomfortable and unsure, until I finally spoke.

''Fine.''

Sirius nodded.

The journey from the Black Lake to the Goblet of Fire was in complete silence, with me and Sirius standing as far away from each other the corridor allowed. We reached the Goblet within minutes. Lily began pleading us not to put our names in the Goblet.

Sirius pulled out a piece of Parchment and ripped it in two, giving one piece to me. We retreated to either side of the Goblet, scribbling our own name down with broken quills we found in our pockets.

Sirius was the first to get up, letting the parchment fall gently into the Goblet, before crumpling up. I got up soon after, then watched as the parchment with _Alexa Smitch _scratched onto it decayed into nothing. For a split second, a part of me felt as if it was given to the Goblet. Almost like I'd lost a part of myself...

So, it was done.

Neither of us expected to be picked. Neither _wanted _to be picked. But that was all to sweet for the claws of fate, as one of our lives was about to be changed forever.

Me and Sirius didn't talk to each other until Dumbledore had announced the champions. Only stale glares and ignorant sighs where exchanged between the both of us. However, we sat besides each other at the Gryffindor table.

''This is it.'' Sirius whispered into my ear as Professor Dumbledore welcomed the other schools.

''We won't get picked, Padfoot. Something like sixteen other students entered. I don't think we have to worry.'' I whispered back, more to reassure myself than him. What if we where picked? No. No, that wont happen.

''The champion for the Durmstrang Institute is...'' Dumbledore announced, watching as a rouge piece of parchment fell from the fire and into his hands, ''...Aleksander Dolak!''

Durmstrang Institute cheered viciously as a broad student rose from the benches and strode vigilantly toward our headmaster. Quite words where exchanged during the cheering, followed by a handshake. Aleksander stood toward us and bowed. I had a bad feeling about him.

''Beauxbatons Academy Of Magic, Monique Belanger!''

A frail, blonde woman with a long nose made her way to the front of the hall, practically gliding under her blue dress. She shook hands with the Professor and faced the front.

It was our turn now.

''Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...''

I felt something grip my wrist tightly and turned to see Sirius look on at the Goblet with a worried face, his hand cupped around my wrist. I gulped, much to anxious to realise the amount of comfort Sirius holding my wrist gave me.

The waiting for a name became unbearable and I began to shake.

''...Alexa Smitch!''


End file.
